roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Drama
June 23 – August 31, 2013 Camp Drama is the first season of Roleplay Reborn. It takes place on an island in Muskoka, Ontario. The season features twenty-two contestants and twenty-three episodes. The season's main protagonist is Geoff, and the main antagonist is Heather. The central love triangle this season occurs between Gwen, Heather, and Trent. The season starts in Camp Wawanakwa, a bug-infested, run-down campsite. Twenty-two players arrive to the location individually via yacht in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper, and are divided into two teams: the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. The competition lasts for seven weeks, being mainly female-oriented with five females and two males in the final seven; overall, twenty-one campers are eliminated until Geoff wins the season and the hundred thousand dollars in Camp Drama: Geoff vs. Gwen. It is not preceded by any season and is succeeded by Studio Drama. __NOEDITSECTION__ Information * Episode count: 23 * Player count: 22 * Main protagonist: Geoff * Secondary protagonist: Gwen * Main antagonist: Heather * Secondary antagonist: Noah * Winner: Geoff Episodes * 1x01 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper (June 23, 2013) * 1x02 - The Hunter Games (June 23, 2013) * 1x03 - Featherheads (June 28, 2013) * 1x04 - Forest Grumps (June 28, 2013) * 1x05 - Superstale (June 29, 2013) * 1x06 - Fool's Gold (June 29, 2013) * 1x07 - Your Goose Is Cooked (July 19, 2013) * 1x08 - Chris-napped (July 19, 2013) * 1x09 - In Gwen We Trust (July 19, 2013) * 1x10 - Snakes and a Plane (July 20, 2013) * 1x11 - Hot Air Ba-loon (July 20, 2013) * 1x12 - Ladybug in the Camp (July 27, 2013) * 1x13 - Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless (July 27, 2013) * 1x14 - Tidal Brave (August 3, 2013) * 1x15 - Losers Who Lunch (August 3, 2013) * 1x16 - Brute Camp (August 3, 2013) * 1x17 - A Player Paints One Hundred Thousand (August 10, 2013) * 1x18 - Septuple-Edged Sword (August 10, 2013) * 1x19 - Up in Tri-Arms (August 17, 2013) * 1x20 - Sasquatch Me If You Can (August 17, 2013) * 1x21 - Screech (August 17, 2013) * 1x22 - Camp Drama: Geoff vs. Gwen (August 31, 2013) * 1x23 - Cut to the Case (August 31, 2013) Teams Screaming Gophers The Screaming Gophers are one of two teams this season, consisting of DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, and Tyler. Throughout the season, they win nine out of fourteen pre-merge challenges and vote off Ezekiel, Tyler, DJ, Katie, and Justin. They are the superior team this season. Killer Bass The Killer Bass are one of two teams this season, consisting of Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Izzy, Noah, Owen, and Sadie. Throughout the season, they win five out of fourteen pre-merge challenges and vote off Owen, Eva, Sadie, Noah, Bridgette, Courtney, Cody, and Harold. They are the inferior team this season. Category:Seasons Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki